percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 11: Death Match
We were all staring at Boyd in shock and horror. "I wont let you die I promise", I told him but he couldn't reply. "Alexia carry Boyd and Clint you take Triton. Claudia keep Quintus from doing something stupid", I said with a smile. "Do you really think you can escape", Oceanus said. The titan snapped his fingers and Polyphemus came out from behind. "Now you two will die", he said with a grin. Miles and I both knew we cant take them both on especially in the condition we are in. Miles in the air to attack the Cyclops from above and I wanted to help if Oceanus didn't create a wall of water to separate us. "Now we are alone", the titan said. I charged him and swung m sword to his chest only for him to deflect and kicked me in the chest. "Get up and fight!", Oceanus demanded but I couldn't, I was drained of power and to tired to fight. He punched me and I coughed up blood and saw the extensive damage done to my jacket, I could see my camp shirt but it had some holes and blood on it. "If this is all you can give me then I will finish it now. He swung his clubbed arms down towards me but the trident reappeared in my hands and block the attack. I was now face to face with Oceanus. His helmet had cracks on it and his crab like horns were moving, his eyes still looked like a sea storm on a rampage. I looked over to check up on Miles and saw that he was using the monsters blindness to use gorilla tactics by shooting air blast and hiding attacking again but he wouldnt much longer and it will only be a matter time before Polyphemus gets him.Oceanus rose his arms for another strike but then a shadow stabbed him in the chest. "AHHH!", he welled in pain and then i knocked him off of me and saw Nico. "You dont look so good", Nico said. "I don't feel so good either", I said. I looked around and I couldn't see my friends. "Where are the others?", I asked. "Heading towards an exit I made so we need to hurry fast", Nico. "Go help Miles", I said. Nico went to help Miles fight Polyphemus by controlling shadows to make the Cyclops fall. Oceanus got up and dint look happy but his injury was taking much longer to heal. Miles and Nico ran beside me tired. "Where's the Cyclops?", I said. "I banished him further down Tartarus but he will be back", Nico said. "Nico I need you to distract Oceanus for a while I have a plan", I said. Nico didn't look happy but he reluctantly did it anyway, I pulled out the last two shells from my pocket and place them on the ground. "Miles get ready to make a massive storm", I said and he was starting to focus. I smashed the shells with my trident and a massive wave of water came out from the ground and I was starting to feel up with power .Miles and I was focusing on our air powers and then I focused on my water abilities mixed in with the air and Miles started to use his electrokinetic powers and we made a hurricane so strong every monster was being knocked around. "Nico get out of the way!", I shouted and when he did Miles and I shot the storm at Oceanus and watched him get electrocuted and thrown around. When the storm was gone Oceanus was to dizzy to focus so Miles and I charged him. I swung my trident at his face and his helmet got destroyed and one of his clawed horns fell of to. Miles flew in the air and shot down quick and punched the titan right on the top of his head and lightning electrocuted him and he was done for the count. Miles fell to the ground and Nico and I had to carry him. "Can we go now", Miles said. "Yeah we can go now", I said. Chapter 12: Sacrifice Category:Chapter Page Category:The Dark Storm Awakening